Unfriend Skies (português)
by cleiderimoli1
Summary: Esta é uma história curta, que conta sobre uma vez que Sara, aproveitando o convite de uma amiga, que mora em Nova Iorque, resolve tirar férias perto do Natal.Ela vai enfrentar uma terrível nevasca, mas uma maravilhosa surpresa, fará do seu natal, uma data inesquecível!


Esta é uma história curta, que conta sobre uma vez que Sara, aproveitando o convite de uma amiga, que mora em Nova Iorque, resolve tirar férias perto do vai enfrentar uma terrível nevasca, mas uma maravilhosa surpresa, fará do seu natal, uma data inesquecível!

Sara aproximou-se do guichê, onde dezenas de outras pessoas insatisfeitas, acotovelavam-se em busca de informações. Todas estavam bravas e queriam logo voltar a suas casas, seus negócios, sua vida, ém poderia prever aquela terrível nevasca, a maior havida em oitenta anos. A cidade de New York, estava um caos, sem precedentes, naquele dezembro, a poucos dias antes do Natal.

Sara maldizia sua falta de sorte; nunca tirava férias, mas tirara naquela época horrível, em meio a um lugar que rivalizava com o Polo Norte. "Sou mesmo muito azarada" pensava enquanto esperava ser atendida no balcão da Delta, no Aeroporto de La Guardia.

Quando enfim foi atendida estava toda amarfanhada, segurando como se fosse um tesouro, sua mala, sua bolsa e aquela inútil passagem, que dizia que ela devia estar há umas duas horas usufruindo de tempo mais ameno em Las Vegas.

A funcionária, dentro do balcão, perguntou, qual era a dúvida dela. Ela então, estendeu a passagem para a outra.

\- Isso ainda tem validade? A que horas embarcaremos? - estava impaciente e aborrecida.

\- Sentimos muito pelo inconveniente, senhora. Devido ao mau tempo, nenhuma aeronave embarcará precisar a Delta poderá alocá-la num hotel...

\- Não será necessário, obrigada! - Interrompeu a fala decorada da moça. -Eu só queria estar em Las Vegas.- Disse desconsolada, saindo de lá.

Após algum tempo de sair do aeroporto, conseguiu um táxi, entrou, deu um endereço para o motorista, acomodou-se e se pôs a pensar no que acontecera nos dias anteriores:

" _Há já algum tempo ela estava pensando em tirar umas férias. Estava muito cansada daquela estafante rotina de crimes; da indecisão crônica de Grissom quanto ao futuro deles dois; das mal criações de Ecklie a mandá-lo mentalmente ao Inferno; o jeito arrogante com que Catherine, sempre a tratava e, já estava passando da hora dela desfrutar de merecidas férias. A oportunidade apareceu, quando uma antiga amiga da Faculdade, Gwendolyn Parks, recém divorciada, convidou-a para passar os feriados de natal, com ela e a filha adolescente Mary Ellen, em New York._

 _Após breve relutância, decidira aceitar, pois todos lhe diziam maravilhas da cidade que nunca dorme e que ela não conhecia, falavam também de como era maravilhoso o Natal lá, a neve...Sim, a neve. Ela chegara há uma semana e foram sete dias de neve intensa."_

Até a "nativa" Gwen achava muito:

\- Desde que nasci, nunca houve um Inverno assim!

Somente Sara, não se espantava; com que julgava ser sua natural falta de sorte, tudo isso, lhe parecia normal.

.Achou melhor voltar para Las Vegas e comprou a passagem para o dia seguinte, quando aconteceu aquela terrível chegar a casa da amiga, desceu do táxi e olhou ameaçadora para o céu carrancudo, que não dava mostras de melhorar tão cedo.

Gwen espantou-se ao vê-la em casa.

\- Você aqui? A essa hora eu a via já em Vegas.

\- Pois é, nem eu imaginava tal coisa. Essa nevasca está acabando com a vida de muita gente!

\- O que pretende fazer agora?

Sara olhou desanimada para fora da janela e falou:

\- Não sei bem, creio que voltarei ao plano inicial, passando o Natal com vocês.

-Vai telefonar para Grissom?

\- Não sei, vou ainda pensar nisso.

Gwendolyn deu um longo suspiro. A Sara dos tempos da Faculdade; era mais resoluta.

Era perto de meia-noite e Sara se virava de um lado para o outro na cama, sem conseguir dormir. Levantou-se de repente, alcançou seu celular e após um momento de indecisão, ligou para Grissom. A esta hora, ele deveria estar sozinho. Ela poderia ficar à vontade para conversar com ele. Na verdade, ela estava cansada de fingir.

\- Alô, Gil? Está sozinho?

\- Sim, pode falar!

\- Está em sua sala?

\- Não, estou em uma cena de crime- falou tranquilamente.

\- Não estou atrapalhando?

\- Você nunca atrapalha, honey!

Passou pela sua cabeça, que o mundo podia estar em chamas(ou no gelo, como no caso), que ele não perdia o jeito galante.

\- Você já está aqui, honey?

\- Vegas? Não, nem cheguei a sair daqui! A neve não deixou!

\- Puxa, que chato!

"Chato"? Era bem mais que isso. O poder de síntese de Grissom, nessas horas era incrível.

-Resolvi, ficar por aqui e passar o Natal com Gwen e sua filha.

\- O que você decidir, estará bem.

\- Não vai sentir minha falta, Gil?

\- A sua segurança vem em primeiro lugar.

Sara gostaria que ele fosse mais romântico e menos pragmático, mais humano e menos...menos, Grissom!

Enfim... esse era o homem que a vida lhe reservara para amar. Ele não era perfeito, mas Sara amava-o com toda a força de seu ser. Não podia reclamar, ele era generoso e muito bom; não tinha culpa se ele não era tão romântico, quanto Sara desejaria.

Conversaram mais um pouco e ela desligou, afinal ele estava trabalhando e ela não queria incomodar.

Três dias mais tarde, era Natal. Sara acordou meio melancólica, calçou suas pantufas de Pateta e encontrou-se com Gwen na cozinha. Enrolada em seu roupão de flanela, aceitou uma caneca de café fumegante de Gwen.

-Como está o tempo? - perguntou.

\- Frio, muito frio. Está nevando. Mary Ellen quer fazer um boneco de neve, quer ajudá-la?

De sua vontade, Sara voltaria para a cama quentinha e se aninharia por lá, contudo lembrou-se de sua condição de hóspede e aceitou ajudar a menina. Só pediu um tempo para se vestir.

Voltou minutos depois, paramentada como uma exploradora dos polos várias blusas de lã, calça comprida, botas forradas com pele, gorro , cachecol e protetor de orelha. Gwen sorriu ao vê-la, brincou com ela:

\- A "Abominável Mulher das Neves" vai só até a frente de casa; não vai aterrorizar o Polo!- Você disse que estava nevando!

\- Sim, de fato! Mas não pedi a você que enfrentasse uma avalanche ou algo assim. Você ficou traumatizada Sara, o pior já passou.

-Bem... - não sabia o que dizer. Achou melhor ir ajudar Mary Ellen a fazer o tal boneco.

Ela acabou achando divertido. Ao terminar o boneco, olhou bem para ele e soltou uma gargalhada. Gwen veio até a porta, ver o que estava acontecendo.

\- Veja, Gwen, esse boneco, não te lembra alguém?

A mulher encarou o boneco e sua face foi-se distendendo até estourar numa risada:

\- Professor Smell, de Física Quântica!

\- Sim, não é a cara dele? Há tempos não me lembrava dele!- Falou Sara, ainda rindo.

Mary Ellen chamou a atenção das duas, para um sujeito na esquina.

-Há já um tempo ele nos observa. E, pelo visto está encantado com você! - Apontou para Sara.

As duas mulheres olharam para o homem.

\- Você o conhece, Sara? Ele parece alguém vindo do Oeste, como você, do jeito que está agasalhado... - sorriu Gwen.

Sara estava apreensiva. Olhava para o estranho e o achava familiar. Porém como reconhecê-lo com aquele maldito cachecol, cobrindo-lhe o rosto? O cachecol e a falta de óculos, que ela não queria admitir que precisava.O estranho começou a caminhar em sua direção. Sara envolveu as duas e mandou-as entrar em casa.

-Mas e você? - Perguntou Gwen.

\- Este é meu território, eu me ajeito!

Quando o sujeito chegou mais perto, desenrolou o cachecol cinza, dando-se a reconhecer.

Sara gritou "VOCÊ!?" E atirou-se sobre o desconhecido cobrindo seu rosto com um longo beijo.

Olhando pela janela, mãe e filha entreolharam-se perplexas. Sara não era uma pessoa propriamente efusiva com ninguém. Gwen resolveu sair,a filha seguiu-a.

\- Gwendolyn Parks, minha amiga de Harvard, este é Gil Grissom.

\- Como vai ?

Gwen mostrava a desenvoltura, de quem sabia de tudo, enquanto Grissom mostrava-se tímido , nada habituado com essa situaçã com uma titubeante aperto de mão. Era difícil para ele assumir aquele amor.

Entraram e foi difícil,para Sara, segurar seu entusiasmo!

\- Como você veio parar aqui?

\- Simples, tomei um avião.- respondeu, acomodando-se no sofá.

\- Mas,os aviões não podiam decolar...

\- Isso foi há dias, Sara! Você queria que os aviões iam ficar eternamente no solo? - Grissom riu discretamente.

\- Passará o Natal conosco Grissom?

\- Sim, vim para isso. - olhou para Sara de uma forma que ela corou.

\- É vegetariano também? - Perguntou a prática Gwen.

\- Não,não sou. - respondeu Grissom.

\- Então nos ajudará a devorar o peru, no inesquecível Natal de Sara.

FIM

6


End file.
